


Double Down on Demon Town

by kingsofneon



Series: horny reading list [25]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Implied Consent, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofneon/pseuds/kingsofneon
Summary: A demon escapes Sabo's carefully crafted sigil.Or rather: Ace lets a demon escape Sabo's carefully crafted sigil so he can have some fun.
Relationships: Fushicho Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Series: horny reading list [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641943
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Double Down on Demon Town

It's escaped

_Fuck._

Sabo, frantic, checks the sigil again, then stands to throw off the pillows and shake out the blankets on his bed. The demon he’d summoned on his morning walk was nowhere to be found, and neither is there any evidence of its existence bar a tiny puddle of light blue. He bites his lip as he stares at the glistening liquid, then frowns as he tries to figure out where it possibly could have gone.

“That’s your _dick!?_ “ he hears Ace yell from the other room, and thinks _ah. Ace wanted some fun._

_Motherfucker._

Some days it’s hard to be a demon summoner, especially when said demons are so eager for use that summoning them only takes a stray thought. He’d just been thinking about Ace, and how much he loved watching Ace, and perhaps getting Ace a larger toy, because Ace’s eyes were always so lovely when Sabo presented him with gifts-

“ _Oh,”_ Ace says, the sound too high-pitched for Sabo’s taste, and he barges in to the study with salt and fire at the ready.

“Oh,” he says, in echo, when the door swings open fully.

He supposes that he had been thinking about how he liked to watch Ace being full, but this-

“S-Sabo?” Ace whines, and Sabo swallows the wanting that rests heavy in his mouth.

“Should I come back later?” he asks, and Ace closes his eyes with a muffled curse, rocking back against the creature’s hips.

“N-no,” he says, “no, just- why do they always-” he groans again, “why are they always like _this?”_

 _This,_ likely meaning larger than the two of them, and insatiable, and always eager to pin Ace down and fuck him with steady, uncompromising harshness. Sabo’s own fantasies always leak into his summons, and he knows that it’s just trying to give him what he wants. And he always wants to see Ace slack-mouthed and drooling, limp and fucked-out. To be fair; Ace knows his proclivities, and he’s the one that broke the seal and invited the demon to fuck him.

“Sorry,” he offers, and Ace scoffs.

“You- you should be,” he spits, cheeks flushed, then suddenly his mouth drops open and a low moan slips out of him. Sabo’s eyes dart to the demon, who merely cocks his head and looks back. Is it his imagination, or is it fucking _smirking_ at him as it grips Ace’s hips and fucks another loud yelp from Ace?

 _Demons._ He’s an affluent summoner, but even he can’t stop one from doing what it wants when it’s free from a sigil and has permission.

Sabo steps round the desk, reaching out to touch the incandescent ridges of the demon’s spine, noting anatomy moving in a way that he normally doesn’t get to observe before his summons wear off. “He’s being a good boy, though,” Sabo says, and watches the demon startle, eyes wide. One with independence then, Sabo thinks, trying to quash his glee. One with enough human sensibilities that Sabo may be able to coax speech from it, him, to add to his research. “I don’t mean to make them like you. They just do.”

“Great. You love me so much that your big dick monsters-” Ace wines on a long, shuddering breath. “Oh, _Sabo_ ,” he whimpers, squirming uselessly. “-please. Please. I need-”

Sabo grips his chin between two fingers, forcing Ace’s head up, his neck in a stunning curve. His eyes are dazed and desperate and Sabo grins slowly.

“You should be talking to your new friend,” he murmurs, and hears Ace whine, “he’s the one fucking you.”

“ _Come on,”_ Ace protests, the words slurred as he reaches his hand out and fumbles for Sabo’s coat. “Baby, make it hurry up. _Please.”_

Sabo meets eyes with the demon again, and knows that it catches on in just that brief second of eye-contact. “He should ask you, shouldn’t he?”

The creature blinks at him slowly, then seems to make a decision. He clears his throat and leans down, hips pressed flush to Ace’s ass. Ace mewls, choked and wanting, and then the demon murmurs, “I do like being asked, politely. To help.”

Sabo isn’t even the one being fucked and he can’t deny the shiver that races down his spine at that low, beautiful rumble; Ace is useless to it, squirming and clawing at the desk. “ _Help,”_ he whimpers, “please, please- hurry up-”

“With what?” 

“Cum,” Ace says, and tries to rock his hips back against that iron grip, doing little but shifting and rutting against the wood of the desk, “want you to cum. Fill me up, fuck me, cum, please, please cum, want- wanna be full, _please_.”

The demon startles back, almost in surprise, and looks at Sabo. Sabo feels his lips twitch at the shock evident in the neon-gold eyes. “There’s a reason I think about Ace getting fucked by things that could break him,” Sabo purrs, and hears Ace whine pathetically, almost in agreement. “He’s so pretty when he _wants.”_

Sabo settles himself against one of their spare chairs to get a better view, and smirks. “Gonna give him what he asked for? He’ll cry if you come before he does.”

The demon pauses, and Sabo can feel it flittering through the summons that had originally attracted it to Sabo. “What if he just doesn’t get to cum at all?” he asks, probing, and Sabo’s grin gets wider.

“Might fall in love with you,” he teases, and the demon hums. Then it drives Ace forward and Ace cries out.

“Marco,” he says, and Ace blabbers a useless, _what_? “That’s what you should be calling, if you want someone to keep you full. Marco.”

“ _Please,”_ Ace says, and Sabo settles back with barely hidden delight as Marco begins to fuck Ace in earnest once more. “ _Marco, please.”_

**Author's Note:**

> y'all I try my best 😂😂
> 
> review


End file.
